Eternal Shadow
by Teepo Leonheart
Summary: FF7Inuyasha crossover. Sequel to Shattered Skies. Inuyasha returns to the feudal era, to find that a futuristic army have come to get the shikon jewel after finding out it's powers. Bad summary, better story. Multiple chapters. InuSan CloOC MirOC KagOC
1. Acquaintances

_Disclaimer: Same routine, peeps. I do not own Inuyasha and characters associated with Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. I do not own Cloud Strife and characters associated with Cloud. Square Enix does. And finally, please read and review._

**Chapter 1: Acquaintances**

The trees swayed in unison under the eternal night's breeze. The stars drew out a map in the sky, guiding lost souls to their final destination. The howl of the wolves and the cry of the crickets served as the wanderers' symphony. Suddenly, as if somebody had taken a dagger to the map, a figure shot into the night sky, crashing the symphony and slashing up the map. This figure had long silver hair, dog ears, golden eyes, and canine teeth. It wore a red gi and a sutra bead necklace and it had a sword, sheathed, on it's waist. It landed steadily on the grass below.

Standing in front of the figure were two people; one was a young woman with braided black hair, brown eyes, wearing a green kimono, and wielding a giant boomerang. The other was a young man; a monk with black robes, black hair tied in a little ponytail, and brown eyes, wielding a staff.

The monk called out to the figure, "Inuyasha, did you find Kagome?"

"Yes, but she has to stay in her era till tomorrow, Miroku," The figure replied, "because she has an exam."

"That's odd for you, Inuyasha," The woman said, stepping forward. "Usually you always get bent out of shape when she has to take an exam."

"What's it to you, Sango?" Inuyasha retorted. He noticed the awkward looks both of the humans were giving him. "What?"

"Nothing," The monk and the woman said in unison.

"Feh. Whatever," Inuyasha said, "Let's go to the village."

The group started on their way to the village. On the way there, Inuyasha simply stared aimlessly in the sky, lost in deep thought. One thing he dwelled upon often was the thought of Kagome; a young woman with long, straight black, brown eyes, and who wore a short, green skirt, a white, long-sleeved shirt, and a red blouse wrapped around her neck. However, that was not the only thing he thought. He also thought of his quest to gather the sacred jewel shards, of how he would get revenge on Naraku, a man with black hair, red eyes who wore black gi and was his nemesis, and of the crazy event that had happened just one week ago. Kagome had gone home because she was angry with him. Inuyasha had followed her, but instead of ending up in her era, both ended up in a strange, technological era. There, he had met quite a few strange characters, and also fought Naraku in this era. Ultimately, him and Kagome survived. But a certain thing that someone said stuck in his mind:

_Inuyasha, don't allow yourself to be tempted by greed or other petty desires. Otherwise, you will be no different than Naraku._

"Inuyasha, what's the matter?" Sango asked. "You're falling behind."

"Ugh, nothing," Inuyasha said, "Why are you so concerned?"

"Just trying to be nice," Sango replied, "is that a crime?"

"That's enough, you two," Miroku said calmly, "we're here."

They arrived at Lady Kaede's hut, which overlooked the village. They went inside.

"INUYASHA!" A little red-haired boy with fox-like looks, wearing a turquoise gi greeted him enthusiastically. "Where's Kagome?"

"Has to take an exam tomorrow." Inuyasha replied. "Where's Kaede?"

"Right here," a voice replied from outside the hut. A second later an old lady with long gray hair in a pony tail, brown eyes, wearing a red and white gi entered, followed by a young man with blonde hair, eyes that had an unusual green glow, wearing a purple tank top, a red cape, baggy purple pants, spiked shoulder pads, gloves and boots.

"It can't be." Inuyasha said, approaching the man, "Cl.. Cloud?"

"Long time no see." The man replied.


	2. Rebirth

_Hey folks, disclaimer. Do not own Inuyasha and company, Rumiko Takahashi does. Do not own Cloud and and company, Square Enix does. And another thing, I do not own or control any of the band names (or bands) that make an appearance in this chapter as well as latter ones (unless my band makes an appearance). However, I do own three characters who will be making their appearances in this chapter; Piers, Lana, and Alicia. And REVIEW, PEEPS! Jeez!_

**Chapter 2: Rebirth**

"Class, take your seats," A middle-aged man with black hair, brown eyes hidden behind thick, square-framed glasses, wearing a black jacket over a white dress shirt, black pants and white tennis shoes said, "Today we will be taking an exam. But first, I need to introduce you to three new students. Come in, students."

Kagome looked up from doodling in her notebook to see three people standing in front of the class, two young women and a young man. One of the young women had long blond hair, blue eyes, wearing a black T-shirt with the name of a band on the front, Bad Religion, along with plaid pajama pants and white tennis shoes. The other young women had long brown hair , brown eyes, wearing a baseball cap with another band name, The Offspring, on the front, along with a white tank top, blue jeans and black high heels. The young man had black dread locks, green eyes, wearing a blue T-shirt, with a denim vest that had patches from multiple bands, from Operation Ivy to the Dead Kennedys, overlapping the shirt, along with black jeans that also had multiple patches and black boots.

"Mr. Onigawa, there not dressed appropriately for school." A young man with brown hair, brown eyes, wearing the generic school uniform; black button up shirt, back slacks and black dress shoes.

"Of course not, Hojo," Mr. Onigawa said, "their uniforms haven't been delivered to the places they're staying at yet. They just arrived yesterday, they're foreign exchange students. Anyways, go ahead and introduce yourselves."

The young woman with blonde hair was the first to introduce herself, "Hello, I am Lana Cramer, and I am from Germany." The class clowns called out rudely to the girl, saying things like 'baby's got a nice backyard' and 'go back to Germany, you fascist.'

"How dare you," Mr. Onigawa exclaimed, "damn you kids and your stupid stereotypes! First, you need to learn your manners when in the presence of a lady. Second, if you paid attention in class for a single second or even had any common sense at all, you'd realize that Germany's not in the political status it was over sixty years ago." The class was in such a state of shock that they went silent.

The next to step forward and introduce their self was the young brown haired girl, "Hi, my name is Alicia Lockheart, and I'm from New Zealand." Somehow, Kagome felt like she knew this person, like she had been helped by this person somewhere before, like someone who had helped her out once, but the memory was blurry.

"Well," Mr. Onigawa said to the boy with dreads, "go ahead and introduce yourself."

"The name is Piers." The young man said under his breath.

"Please," Mr. Onigawa said, "speak loudly so the class can hear."

Kagome looked upon the young man with pity. He almost seemed lost in this class, like a deer staring straight into the headlights of a truck. And the glare in his eyes, the reflection of his face made him look so much older; his eyes had seen true pain, and his face was worn from the struggles in his life. He was nothing more than a ghost standing in front of the class.

"My name is Piers Lindon," the young man said with a sigh, "and I'm from England."

"Thank you," Mr. Onigawa said, "and now you may take your seats."

Lana sat next to Hojo, Alicia sat next to Kagome, and Piers sat in the back corner of the class. As Piers walked by a bunch of people in the class said rude comments, stuff like 'freak', 'fag' and 'retard'. Piers, however, seemed to take absolutely no notice of the things around him, even when people were throwing stuff at him, which gained an occasional 'Stop that' from the teacher.

'How can people be so cruel,' Kagome thought, 'how can people see his agony and still do what they do? I'll have to see what I can do to make his stay at the least bearable for him.'

"Class, clean off your desks," Mr. Onigawa said, "It's time for the exam."

The class obeyed but with a melancholy delay. The teacher went around to pass out the test, but was teased by a couple of students as he passed. By the time the teacher handed out the paper class was halfway over.

The test went by rather fast, Kagome found, which was shocking for her, considering how little notice she had of the exam, for she had only found out yesterday. Before she knew it she was on the last problem, with only ten minutes left.

'And I'm finished,' Kagome said, 'Either I did really well, or I bombed the exam. Guess I'll just have to wait and see.' When she got up she realized she was the last person to turn in her test.

"Woops," Kagome said, "Sorry it took so long."

"That's all right," Mr. Onigawa said calmly and politely, "You always do decent on your exams. I'll tell who got the top score in a second. Meanwhile, go talk amongst your classmates."

It was a good thing that none of her friends besides Hojo was there, otherwise she wouldn't be able to talk to the new students, not like it would really matter, for she would be hading back to the feudal era. But still, there was something that made her attached to these new students. Hojo was talking to the two new girls, but Piers stood alone in a corner. Before Kagome could go over to talk to Piers, a group of boys went over to harass Piers.

"What's the matter?" one of the boys teased, "You wanna go home to mommy?"

"Leave me alone, please," Piers insisted, "I don't want any trouble."

"And what will you do if we don't leave," another boy asked, "take us all on? You're nothing."

And then the boy attempted to push Piers, but Piers dodged it, stuck out his foot to trip the boy, and drove his knee into the boy's stomach.

"Why you--," the other boys charged.

"That's enough!" Mr. Onigawa said, "Get in your seats immediately!"

"B-but--," one of the boys stuttered, "Piers-"

"Acted out of self defense," Mr. Onigawa responded. "anyways, time to announce the high score of the class. The winner will get a free meal at Wacdonalds."

The class sighed with an "Again" to which Mr. Onigawa shot a sharp look at the students, then looked down at the scores.

"This is rather awkward, we have a tie at 96/100 for the high score." Mr. Onigawa said, "The winners are… Kagome and Piers!"

At that point, the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day.


	3. Sorrow

1_Hey, folks. Sorry, Long time no write. Anyways this is the third chapter for Eternal Shadow. It may seem awkward, but I'm going to keep making transitions between the two different time periods until every one is together. Cloud has basically explained to the group (after they rested) the events of Shattered Skies. So now, it's mid-afternoon in Inuyasha's era. And now for the disclaimer (ha, you thought I was done). Don't own Cloud or affiliations of Cloud, Square does; don't own Inuyasha and gang, Rumiko Takahashi_ _does. Now on with the story._

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS VERY EXPLICIT (VIOLENCE, PROFANITY, SEXUAL REFERENCE, ETC.) IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM STAYING COMPOSED WITH THESE, RECOMMENDATIONS ARE AS FOLLOWS:**

**1.)SKIP CHAPTER AND E-MAIL ME FOR SUMMARY.**

**2.) SKIP THE SECTION WITH THE POST "WARNING" AT THE FRONT AND END.**

**3.) TOUGH IT OUT.**

**Chapter 3: Sorrow**

"Wow, what an amazing story," Shippo said, "Did all this really happen, Inuyasha?"

"Yes," Inuyasha sighed, "that's how it happened."

"I wonder how all these events came to be." Sango stated, "How come the time machine never interfered with these trips to the well before? Had it been recently been created?"

"No," Cloud replied, "it's been around for some time."

"Then I wonder," Miroku asked, "how did all these events transpire?"

"Who cares," Inuyasha blurted at last, "look, Cloud, I know you didn't come simply to tell sad stories. What is it you're really here about?"

Cloud merely chuckled, then became very serious, "I came to warn you. This shikon jewel you seek, is also being sought by the Shinra Corporation."

"You mean that group that you were trying to get information from?" Inuyasha asked.

Cloud nodded. "Well, then I have to ask," Inuyasha replied, "how did they find out about the jewel? And why should I care? They're no threat, I can easily defeat them."

"Well, the reason you should care and how they found out are actually one in the same," Cloud stated, "apparently Naraku gave them the lead."

Inuyasha and the rest of the group suddenly winced at that very statement.

"Damn him," Inuyasha jumped up, "how much should we worry, Cloud? How powerful is this army?"

"They're coming in thousands," Cloud replied, "as I told Kaede, Naraku will also probably be in their ranks, assisting them. The village doesn't stand a chance."

"Like hell it doesn't," Inuyasha retorted, "I'll rip this army to shreds. They'll regret the day they ever met me."

"How much time do we have Cloud?" Miroku asked.

Suddenly blistering gun shot sounds pierced the tranquility and were quickly followed by shouts of 'The village is under attack.'

"I'd say our time is about up," Cloud said, "grab your weapons and essential gear. We must retreat and escape from the village."

"The only place we're heading is TOWARDS the village," Inuyasha stated, "we have to make a stand here and now."

"Are you really that incompetent," Cloud asked, "are you that ignorant? You're really willing to throw your life away so recklessly? Even Kaede's going to have the villagers fall back."

"Fine," Inuyasha said, "do what you will. I'm going."

And like that, Inuaysha ran out of the hut and towards the village, despite the 'Wait, Inuyasha!' shouts coming from behind him.

'The fool,' Cloud thought, 'I have to save him.'

"Kaede," Cloud finally broke the silence, "get the villagers to fall back."

And like that, Cloud followed after Inuyasha.

Once Cloud had gone outside the hut, he got to see the village very vividly, though much of it was enshrouded in smoke. He tried to see where Inuyasha was from slightly above, but it was hard for Cloud to distinguish between the Shinra soldiers and the rest of the villagers due to the smoke, so Cloud went down to the village. He searched from street to street in the hope that he would find Inuyasha.

"Fall back," an old, familiar raspy voice called to the villagers, "get out of the village, fall back!"

'Good,' Cloud thought, 'Kaede gave the command, that should make things a bit easier.'

Cloud turned the corner to see about fifty soldiers waiting for him.

"Hold it right there!" one of the soldiers shouted.

"Surrender," another said, "put your hands up!"

"Oh boy," Cloud sighed, "I don't have time to play around with you guys."

He held one hand out, mumbled a gibberish-like chant, and then shouted, "Come to me, King of Dragons."

Suddenly, a vortex formed in the sky, and in an instant, Bahumut had descended in front of Cloud, and spat out an energy that engulfed all of the soldiers in an instant. And, as quickly as he had come, Bahumut ascended back into the heavens.

'Now to find Inuyasha.' Cloud said.

Suddenly he heard tears from a nearby hut. He went into the hut next to him to find Inuyasha with his back to Cloud, holding a little girl.

"There you are," Cloud puffed out in relief, "we have to leave."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Inuyasha growled.

"Huh?" Cloud approached Inuyasha. Suddenly Inuyasha rotated around and punched Cloud in the face.

**WARNING BEGINNING**

"What the hell's your prob–..." Cloud stopped as he saw that Inuyasha was in tears; the little girl he was holding in his hands was dead, her throat slit, and it was very evident she had been raped.

"Those bastards..." Inuyasha choked out through his tears, his voice strained, "What makes them so goddamn callous? They're fucking cruel and sadistic!"

A subtle tear rolled down Cloud's cheek, 'Oh, no,' Cloud thought, 'this is all my fault. What would have motivated them to do this?'

Then it popped into Cloud's head, 'It must have been the Turks. But even this is a all-time low for them.'

**WARNING END**

"Amazing, isn't it?" Cloud finally broke the silence, "That even though technology advances, humans don't. It's really quite sad. And if you must know, I honestly thought we had more time. Guess that's not a good excuse."

Inuyasha said nothing.

"Come on, Inuyasha," Cloud said, "we have to retreat."

Inuyasha got up, and the duo went out of the village. But Inuyasha was still haunted by what the girl had written in her own blood:

'Is this world doomed for all eternity to be engulfed by sorrow?'

_That's the chapter. Reviews please._


End file.
